The Pervert in Bathroom
by amariys
Summary: Lilliana Jane Malfoy-Potter is a Lady and she very much doesn't like having a bath with pervert peeking on her!


Title: The Pervert in Bathroom

Author: Amariys

Rating: K+

Words count: 622

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K Rowling and various publisher including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Lilliana Jane Malfoy-Potter is a Lady and she very much doesn't like having a bath with pervert peeking on her!

* * *

The Pervert in Bathroom

"I still think he's a pervert!"

"Lilliana Jane Malfoy-Potter, you better watch your words, Young Lady!" Draco Malfoy tried to sound stern as he put on a beautiful yellow summer dress on his five years old daughter after her latest bout of shower. "Where do you learn that word, anyway?"

"Granny Cissy said a Lady should be wary of perverts," Lily sniffed, holding her chin up and looking very much like a Malfoy as she said that. "He is a pervert, Daddy!"

Draco sighed. They had been having this conversation for days and whatever he said, Lily didn't seem inclined to change her opinion. Draco cursed the Potter and Malfoy stubbornness inwardly.

"If there really was a pervert near you, Papa and I would surely chase him away, Love. He is not. I'm sure he has never looked at you while you are taking a bath."

"Then why did he stay there? Daddy, I want you to chase him away!"

Lily's beautiful green eyes were starting to fill with tears and Draco's chest hurt to see it. He was about to give into his daughter's request when suddenly the bed room door was opened and he was tackled by a small person.

"Daddy! Papa bought me chocolates! He bought lots of them for you and Lils too!" A bright eyed seven years old said with huge grin from behind Draco. His little arms circling Draco's neck quite firmly.

"Now, now, Albus. You should let Daddy breathe." A warm, deep sound came from behind Draco and then the weight on his back was lifted, accompanied by a happy squee from the boy. Draco didn't need Lily's exclamation of, "Papa!" to know who was behind him now.

"I hope you realize you will be the one tending to them when they refuse to go to sleep tonight, Harry," the platinum blond haired man said lightly while standing up and turning around to smile at his husband.

Harry gave him a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I think I can handle them. What were you two talking about? Something about pervert?" black eyebrows rose as Harry put Albus down.

Lily gasped, reminded once again with her problem. "Yes, Papa! Please get rid of the pervert in the bathroom! He was peeking on me!"

Harry's eyebrows rose even higher, they almost touched his hairline now. His green eyes, however, shifted their focus when Draco snorted.

"I've told this Young Lady so many times that he is not a pervert and we can't simply chase him away. It's too cruel, Lily. You wouldn't want your home to be destroyed by someone either, right?"

Harry watched as Lily's full bottom lip started to quiver. Draco always was the strict figure in the family and the children never once dare to disobey him if he had used _that _tone, just like now. Even so, Harry also knew Draco hated to see their children upset, although his pride wouldn't let him showed it, and he bent down to scoop Lily into his arms.

"Hush, my lovely flower. Do not cry. Daddy is right. We can't destroy the house only because you think he is peeking on you while you're bathing. If we do that, Mr. Spider won't have anywhere to go. We will put something near Mr. Spider's house so he won't be able to see you in bath again, okay?"

Lily sniffed before nodding, her wavy black hair bouncing by the motion, and hugged Harry's neck tightly. "Okay." She relented finally.

Harry and Draco exchanged a silent relieved look before they took their family to the garden for a small picnic; Harry carrying Lily and Draco taking Albus' hand in his. Well, that's another crisis averted in the household of Malfoy-Potter.


End file.
